How it all began
by lily-potter-wannabe
Summary: Not your average LilyJames story. Lily has lived in America her whole life until she is forced to move to England and complete her seventh year at a school called 'hogwarts'. New school, new friends and new hot boys!
1. Chapter One: the beggining

Hey guys ok this is my first ever story so sorry if it's shit… Brief outline of the story:

Lily lived in California and went to a magic school in California her whole life. Then just after her 6th year her dad gets a job in England so they moved to England and Lily has to go to Hogwarts. She gets reunited with an old friend and makes new ones. It is rates R because these girls really do act there age. There 18 and they act like it! And for all you people that are only reading this because it's rated R (haha I know there are some of you out there!) it doesn't get R until chapter 3 and then it will stay around the R rating from then on. I will update about every 3 days. I did both the first and second chapter in about 3 days so I will be able to. Ok this isn't your boring omg I'm in love with James at first sight and 2 days lates I'm going out with him. Oh no that's boring and this is interesting. They both have lots of flings before each other, it will happen but not for a while. And Sirius, you got to love him, of course he will have his flings…. Anyway I'm really blabbing on about crap so I'm going to go and please read the story and review!

Disclaimer- what is the point of even writing this… NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.. even though harry isn't in this story I don't own any of the guys or anything.. although I wish I did own Sirius or even James… just for a little bit!

Chapter 1:

"I hate England", Lily Evans, a beautiful 17 year old witch whined to herself as she threw her clothes into her trunk. _I hate it because I don't know anyone here, I have no friends here, I have no boyfriend here, I hate the weather. Umm what else, I just hate everything about England right now._

Lily lived in America, California to be exact, and everything was going great. She went to Summerville Academy of Magic and had great friends, a perfect boyfriend, a great school, pretty much a great life. But then her dad just had to go and get 'the job that he has always wanted' in England. So because her school wasn't a boarding school she had to move with them. She had to leave it all. Break up with her boyfriend, leave her friends and leave her life behind.

Lily was sitting in her new room in England, packing her trunk for a new magic school called 'Hogwarts' _who in their right mind would call a school Hogwarts! Maybe they are a school of stoners or something. _She thought grumbly as she did the last finishing touches to get ready to leave in the morning.

_Well this is great, just great. I am at Kings Cross friken station and some how I am meant to be finding platform 9¾, what the hell. Ok I get that I am a witch and all and it should be easy, but its not. Ok there is a really, really hot guy straight ahead of me and guess what, he is carrying an owl. Wizard or what!_

"Um, hey- excuse me"

Wow he just turned around, and he is hot stuff. Well he has like wild black hair and the hottest brown eyes I have ever seen, I could get lost in them.

"Um, hi…. Do I know you?" He asked looking kind of confused.

"Do you going to Hogwarts?"

I figure if he is a muggle and he says 'no' I will just make up some random excuse.

"Yeah, are you a new first year?"

"NO" I said trying to look slightly offended, "I am going into seventh year, I'm new and just moved here from America and have no idea what to do"

"Oh that's great, I'm a seventh year to, anyway just follow me. See that barrier, run straight through it and you will come out the other side on platform 9¾"

"Are you shitting me, seriously?"

"No why are you scared or something?"

Ok of course I'm not scared, well at least I'm not going to show that to him. He is really hot... I wonder if he is single.

"No of course not, it's just a bit odd, that's all. They have nothing like this crap in America"

"What ever, watch and learn"

And he ran straight through the barrier. Ok then, that doesn't look _that_ hard.

James was standing right where you come out of the barrier, looking for his friends and waiting for that girl to come through the barrier. All of a sudden, the redhead came running through the barrier, eyes closed and not about to slow down, Thank god for James. Lily tripped and James caught her just before she hit the ground and pulled her back up to a standing position. Lily started going slightly red from that and looking up at James who had a smile on his face that could make her weak at the knees.

"Thank you _so_ much for that. Do you have any idea what kind of humiliation I would face if I did that on my first day ever here, I would never make a single friend! "

"Yeah I know, what would you do without me? By that way what's your name"

"I'm Lily Evans, and as I said before I just moved here from America"

"Ok I'm James Potter. What-"

James was cut of before he could finish sentence by Caz, who was purposely speaking very loudly to her friend Sarah just so they could hear

"Oh wow Sarah look, James has already found himself his girlfriend of the week and the school term hasn't even started yet."

"Yeah I reckon, can't the guy even go a week without a girlfriend, he is such a man whore who is so up himse- wait a minute….. LILY!"

At this comment both James and Lily turned around, they had been pretending to not listen.

"wait…. Sarah!" she asked with a confused look on her face, then she realised it really was her and added "OMG, it really is you…. I haven't seen you for like, ever. What are you doing here?" Sarah gave Lily a questioning glance, "ok stupid question, I know what you're doing here but OMG, I didn't know you went to Hogwarts, I didn't even know you were a witch, I didn't even know you lived in England, for gods sake"

At this Caz spoke up, "wait up you two, do you mind filling us in" she said, indicating to herself and Alex, another one of her friends.

"Great idea but how about we move onto the train and into a _private_ compartment without any _unwanted_ company" Alex said indicating clearly to James who was still hanging around for some reason.

The four girls walked onto the train and found themselves a compartment. They all quickly sat down and then Sarah started. "Ok guys this is Lily Evans. Lily and I used to be like sisters attached at the hip until I started here at Hogwarts. We both used to be neighbours in California. Lily this is Carrol Addiantoson, but call her Caz, she hates Carrol." She said pointing to the pretty girl (well all of them were gorgeous) who was very dark tanned, and had brown hair and brown eyes. Caz was wearing lots of make up, but even with that she didn't look like a slut at all. "Ok and Lily this is Alex Greenwood" Sarah said indicating to Alex who was your typical beautiful girl. She had long blond, dead straight hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Alex was what every guy loved, she was a flirt and had big boobs and she was beautiful. Lily then quickly surveyed Sarah; she had changed so much since she last saw her. She was really tall, had long brown straight hair and brown eyes. She noticed that she hadn't grown so much, so to say in a certain area around the top of her chest! She was definitely the flattest of all the girls. When Sarah had finished the introductions, Lily hugged all three girls, she felt so happy, these girls were so nice she could tell they would get along well.

"So what have you been doing since I left?" Sarah asked

"I had been going to Summerville Academy of Magic for my first 6 years and I had been living over their until my dad got an offer to coach some random football team over here, so I had to leave my whole life behind there and come here. I thought it would end up really shit, but so far so good!"

"That is so cool, are you going to be in seventh year this year with us"

"Yeah"

"That's really awesome. Ok just to fill you in a bit we are in Gryffindor, well that's a house and your house is sort of like your family when you are here, well anyway there are 4 houses; Gryffindor, that's what where in and definitely the best! Ravenclaw, that's for all of the smart asses, Hufflepuff, well their umm… noble and Slytherin, well there mostly dark wizards. Stay away from them, there slimy and ugly and-" Alex was interrupted before she could finish by Caz.

"Ok they might be evil and all in Slytherin but I wouldn't call them ugly, well not all of them at least. I don't care what you say I think Malfoy is kind of hot"

"Caz has this weird kind of obsession with Malfoy, even though he is gross" Alex added for Lily

"Ok I'm not saying he is nice or sweet or I would do him, I just think he is hot. And NO I don't have to like him to think he is hot so don't say whatever your about to say Sarah!"

Sarah quickly shut her mouth

"Whatever" Alex said and then as if just remembering something she turned to Lily and said "By the way I nearly forgot the most important but of information any of us could ever give you. Back there on the platform I don't know what you were doing back there but in case you didn't get the picture, we _hate_ the marauderers, that's what James and his little group call themselves, losers, anyway that's Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. They are like our enemies our rivals. _Especially _James" " that fuckwit", she added under her breath but Lily still just heard it and when Lily heard it she gave her a questioning glare and she added "he is a massive man whore, he asked me out last year and I thought he had changed, we went out for 2 weeks, he fucked me and then left me"

"yeah so we kind of have a rule, we do_ not_ date any of the marauderers, that includes James, Sirius, he is quite hot but just as bad as James and off limits, Remus, he is sweet and nice but still no, and Peter. But any other guys are ok, I recommend Ravenclaw guys" Alex said with a slight giggle.

"She is going out with Amos Diggory; he is a Ravenclaw, our year. We are all Gryffindors, but you probably wouldn't know what you are yet." Sarah added filling Lily in.

"But don't worry; we will still be your friends even if you do get put in some crappy house other then Gryffindor!" Caz said with a smile

"Thank you so much guys, I truly thought I would come here and have no friends at all. Omg but right now I'm starting to sound all sappy and gross so I'm shutting up!" Lily said with a smile and the other girls laughed.

"So anyway Lily did you have a boyfriend in California?" Sarah asked with an interested look on her face

"Well yeah, his name was Tom, but he was a muggle. We had been going out for a year and he never found out I was a witch. It would have never worked out anyway but I had to break up with him when I came here" Lily said looking down at her feet.

Sarah leant over and gave her a big hug and added "who cares, this place is crawling with hot guys and you could get anyone you want!"

"How about we go out to that new club that opened in Hogsmeade in the holidays and check it out. I reckon it would be a great way for Lily to get over Tom by hooking up with someone!"

"Merlin yes I could really use a night to wind down. I haven't good pissed in so long and really can't wait!" Lily said

"I reckon, hey how about tomorrow night, Saturday night, perfect!"

"Definitely"

"Hey I wonder who head boy and girl are this yea-" Sarah started to say but got cut off by a tapping of an owl on the train window.

Caz reached out and opened the window and pulled the owl inside. "That's weird, it's addressed to you Lily, and by the looks of the handwriting it looks like it's from Dumbledore" Caz said while passing it to Lily.

Lily opened it and had to read it over 3 or 4 times before it really sunk it. She just started and it with a shocked and confused expression on her face.

Sarah spoke up first "uh Lil, are you ok, what's in the letter?"

She handed the letter to Sarah and she read it aloud

"Dear Ms Evans,

I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I have been speaking to the headmaster of your old school and I have looked into what you have accomplished in your life and into everything else and I have decided that you are the perfect candidate for the head girl position at Hogwarts. I realise this might be a bit fast because you have only just moved here and haven't even started at the school, but I believe I have made the correct decision. Enclosed is your head girl badge. You will not have to wear it or even start any of the duties until you have settled in a bit and until 1 week into the school year. I will not announce to the rest of the school until you are ready. I will have a meeting with you and the head boy on Saturday, see you then.

Professor Dumbledore"

Everyone sat in silence just thinking about what was just said awhile until Alex broke the silence "holy Merlin Lily…… wow"

A/N hey guys how did you like it.. if you're reading this then please review…. Please! Haha saying please prob wont work but I tried anyway… soo…. I have always wanted to write an A/N but you know what.. its not actually that good.. I thought it would be good and fun:( Hmmm I have nothing to write so I'm going to go… haha review!

Luv phoebe..


	2. Chapter Two: settling in

Disclaimer- well you know if I owned Harry Potter why would I be writing on fanfiction! What is the point of this stupid thing.. Everyone who writes anything is just that.. A FAN of a FICTION thing… dah!

Chapter 2:

The 4 girls were getting along really well, that was until they got interrupted by the people they hate most.

The carriage door slide open and in walked in Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hey look Moony, Prongs was right. There actually is a really hot new girl." Sirius said.

"Um can we help you" Alex said.

"No were fine" Said Sirius.

"Ok then if you don't need anything then get the fuck out" Alex so nicely said

"Um let me think about that one, how about NO" Sirius said.

"How about yes or ill hex you" Alex said.

The others just stood around and watched as the two argued. Lily thought about how alike the two of them were and how well they would go together but quickly dismissed that idea because they hate each other so much.

"Look calm down, James has taken over our carriage with some random Ravenclaw girl that is his new girlfriend and we needed a carriage to stay. And we wanted to meet this Lily person that James was talking about"

"Ok then Lily this is Sirius, Sirius this is Lily" she said indicating to Sirius. "Remus this is Lily, Lily Remus. And Peter this is Lily, Visa Versa" she said indicating to both of the boys. "Now piss off" Alex said.

"Oh fine I can tell when I'm not wanted" Sirius joked and they all turned and Lily thought she heard someone whisper something but thought she was mistaken until she heard Caz and Sarah start laughing hysterically, she turned to see what was so funny and she two started laughing. Somehow Sirius had managed to put a sign on Alex's back saying 'I think Sirius Black is the hottest guy on the universe. Will you go out with me Sirius?' Alex quickly turned around and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the other four and said "what's so funny?" Between laughter Caz was able to choke out "nothing, nothing at all". Alex realised there was something on her back and reached to pull it off and then read it and when she had finished reading it she screamed. " I _HATE_ him so much" Alex said.

"Don't we all?" Replied Sarah.

The four talked happily and like they had been friends for ever the whole trip, and in no time the train started slowing down.

"Wow I'm actually really excited guys. How do they sort me into my house?" Lily asked.

"It's kind of weird and confusing but basically they put a big hat on your head that looks into your brain and sorts you into the right house" Replied Sarah

"Right.."

The train came to a stop and the girls stepped out. Lily started feeling a little self conscious because practically the whole male population of Hogwarts was staring at her with a look on their faces she knew only to well. She smiled to herself knowing that if she wanted a boyfriend, she would have any problems. I wonder where I am meant to go, she started wondering to herself.

As if reading her thoughts a massive man came up to her and said "Ar' ya' Lily Evans, the new girl?"

She quickly recovered from her shock of this gigantic man and replied "yes"

"Ok yer meant to catch a catch one of the carriages to ogwarts' and then once ya' there Professa Magonagal will take you to get sorted with the firs' years"

"Ok thanks"

Lily quickly caught up with her friends who were saving a carriage for her. When Lily looked out of the carriage window her breath got caught. The site was absolutely amazing. Hogwarts was an actual castle; it was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. They quickly approached it and before she knew it they stopped and everyone was getting out. Lily didn't really know where to go so she just followed the others.

"Hey Lil' look over there" Sarah said pointing to a random guy, "Troy Galloway is totally checking you out, he is the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team."

Lily looked over and indeed the guy was checking her out but she turned to Sarah and said "Ew god no, he's ugly!"

"Lily Evans" said a strict looking lady. Lily turned and looked at a teacher that was looking at her. Caz whispered in her ear "good luck and cya, by the way that's Professor Magonagal"

"Yes" Lily replied

"Please follow me"

'Yes you will do well and go far, there is no doubt where you belong. You are a very smart young witch, and head girl already. Wow. Well you know what. GRYFFINDOR it is.' The hat said the last part out loud. The whole Gryffindor table erupted in very loud cheers and Lily couldn't help but smile.

She walked over to Sarah, Alex and Caz to where they had saved her a seat and sat in between Alex and Sarah and across from Caz. Sarah leaned over and gave her a hug and said "great work. This year is going to be so much fun". They were silenced by Dumbledore who had stood up, about to make a speech and was waiting for silence. Lily was happy she was the last person to get sorted because she wouldn't have liked to wait for so long for food!

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have both bad and good news to tell you now and I don't know what to start with so I-" he was cut off my Sirius shouting out "start with the good news please Dumbledore" Dumbledore chuckled and said "As you wish Mr Black. Now I am pleased to announce that we have some new teachers. To start with we have Professor Rinaldi who is our new potions master." At this Lily vaguely heard a "_that_ was the good news" come from Sirius' direction. Dumbledore continued "as most of you know we are preparing for what we fear is going to be war against Voldemort and that the only way to win is going to be by sticking together and uniting as one" many of the people, including Lily flinched, though she wished she didn't. "I might also like to remind you that the forbidden forests' name hasn't changed and it is still just that, _forbidden_." He said pointedly staring at the Marauderers. "Now without further adu, dig in!"

All kinds of food quickly appeared on the table. All kinds of exotic, delicious looking dishes. Lily just couldn't wait to dig in. She quickly filled her plate with a bit of everything and looked around and realised and thankfully she wasn't the only one doing this.

After everyone had finished the four girls went up to the Gryffindor common room, them leading and Lily desperately trying to memorise the way! When they entered the common room Lily looked around and it looked to warm and cosy. There was a big open fire and many comfy looking red and gold couches everywhere. She was feeling so stuffed and tired all she really wanted to do now was go to be, she figured she could explore in the morning, she quickly found out she wasn't the only one.

"Oh Merlin I'm stuffed, I really shouldn't eat so much!" Caz said.

"Me to, I am also so tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." Sarah said

"Yeah me to" both Alex and Lily said at the same time so all four of them went up to the dormitories.

When they all got in there Lily looked around and was amazed. Each of them gets their own four poster, big double bed. "Wow guys, everything here is so nice and luxurious" Lily had to say.

"I know it's so good" Caz agreed. All of the girls were to tired and full of food to keep a normal conversation so they just didn't bother trying. Lily quickly got ready for bed and got into bed. She was very excited about tomorrow, not only the aspect of exploring this place, but also going out tomorrow night!

A/N. Hey guys! Thanks heaps for reading this story! I just typed this chapter this afternoon, so it's prob really shit and short but meh, who cares. I really should be doing homework instead because I was away all of last week from school because I was at nationals for rowing which was awesome! Anyway as I said last chapter PLEASE review.. This is my first story and it would be so cool if you people reviewed. I know all of you people out there are like 'yeh whatever, it cant be that good just to get one review' or something or your sick of hearing it but it really helps.. so yeh anyway I really have to go and do some homework… chow!


	3. Chapter Three: planning

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. btw do I have to write this at the start of every chapter..? Does anyone know?

Lily woke with a start and looked around her surroundings, _where am I? _She wondered to her self. Then she remembered… Howarts!

She had no idea what time it was or what time she was meant to be getting up or anything, so she decided just to lie in bed and think for a bit until someone else gets up, there was someone snoring in the room so assumed they were all still asleep.

_I am so lucky to have come to Hogwarts and made such awesome friends in one day. We are all alike and get along well and we act like we have been friends for ever. I still miss California but not as much now I have such awesome friends. _Lily heard someone stirring in the bed across from her, Alex? Or was it Sarah? No it was definitely Sarah. Lily decided to wake her up; she knew she was a morning person when they were younger so hopefully she still is. _Come to think of it why am I up? I am not usually a morning person._

Lily got out of bed and shivered a bit when her hot feet met the cold ground. _Blood cold England_ she thought to herself. She opened the curtains around Sarah's bed and found she was already awake. Sarah turned and smiled at her and indicated for her to come inside the curtains. She came in and closed them and Sarah said 'Silencio' so they didn't wake the others up.

"It is seriously so weird that we have met up again after all these years" Sarah said.

"I know, you have no idea how sad I was when you left, it took me ages to make new friends again" said Lily.

"Yeah me to, but thank god I met Alex and Caz, their really cool"

"Yeah I know, thanks again for being friends with me"

"Don't thank us, its like thank you" Sarah said

"Yeah so anyway moving on, tell me all about Hogwarts. Like teachers and guys and well… EVERYTHING!"

"Ok Gryffindor is by far the best house, and I know we have described this to you but I'm doing it again! We win quidditch all the time and we throw the best parties. The only thing the Marauderers are good for is getting grog for the parties. Anyway we usually have boyfriends but right now Alex is the only one of us with a boyfriend. Caz and I are single." Sarah explained then added "oh yeah and the classes are pretty hard, but you're pretty smart so it should be easy for you. The castle is pretty hard to find your way around, for the first few weeks but it gets better, don't worry. Just follow us and you'll be fine." Sarah said.

"This all sounds so good; I wish I came here earlier!"

"Yeah, we should probably start getting ready and get the others up" Sarah told her.

"Ok" Lily said then added "shotgun first shower"

Sarah gave her a 'what the fuck' look then Lily looked confused and said "you don't have shotgun here? Weird, I learned it over the summer; it's like the new, cool thing to do. It must just be like an American or a muggle thing, don't mind me!"

"Right, does 'shotgun first shower means you want it or you don't?"

"It means I want it and I'm about to get it!"

"Whatever" said Sarah.

When went into the shower, Sarah then proceeded to wake up Alex and Caz. Caz would be easy but it's always impossible to wake Alex up. She went to Alex first and nudged her a bit and nothing happened, she started shaking her and saying "Alex" but she still didn't wake up. She gave up and went over to Caz nudged Caz and Caz woke up.

"Ok get up you lazy bum and go wake Alex up, nothing is working for me!" Sarah said.

Caz walked over to Alex and almost shouted "Alex quick, get up, Amos is in the room"

Alex almost shot out of bed and looked around the room with a confused look on her face, searching for Amos. Realisation then dawned on her and she turned back to Caz and said "Damn you, I was having such a good dream"

"Whatever it's time to get up and get ready" Sarah said.

The four girls after showing and getting ready and making themselves look pretty (which they achieved) made their way down to breakfast. They all sat together at the Gryffindor table and yet again Lily was amazed at the amount of different breakfast foods. Lily reached for some toast and found some Vegemite which she was amazed by because it is extremely hard to come by in California, she would have never guessed it would be here. Her Australian friend got her onto Vegemite, everyone else hated it.

As Lily was putting the Vegemite onto the toast Caz looked over and said "you have got to be joking, you are actually eating that stuff Lily... it looks like shit!"

"I love Vegemite, have you ever even tried it?" Lily said.

James, who was sitting with the Marauderers just a few seats down heard their conversation and said "who is talking about Vegemite, I love that stuff" while taking a large bite into a piece of Vegemite toast.

"Yeah but James you also love the rain and getting wet in the rain, you're just weird!" Sirius said.

"Oh shut up Sirius, I'm not even going to get started on the weird things you love. Do you want me to tell the whole table what _you_ tried over the summer with that _girl_ and that _you_ loved!"

Sirius went very red and shut up. Lily and the rest of the girls were laughing. Professor Magonagal came around and started handing out the timetables.

"There actually ok this year. But as usual first up we have potions with the Slytherins; I swear it's like a curse or something. Every year we always end up with potions with the Slytherins and I swear we ALWAYS have potions first period, first day back." Alex said.

"Yeah I reckon" Caz said.

All of the girls finished up and made their way down to potions, yay.

Lily was sitting in Transfiguration, the last lesson of the day, and bored out of her brain. They were learning about apparating, which she had already learned how to do in California. Professor Magonagle was just talking and going on and on about how to apparate and Lily, shock horror, wasn't even listening. She was letting her mind wander to what she was going to wear tonight. She was thinking about this new black dress she got for her birthday over the summer.

Finally it was time to actually apperate. They were only allowed to practise inside the classroom and to get their licence they have a test next week and have to apperate 2km away. Right now they weren't in their normal classroom because of the apparation defences around the school, so they were practising in a special classroom dedicated to this and you can only apparate inside the classroom, not to the outside and there were special charms up so you cannot leave part of yourself behind when you apperate.

Everyone, including Lily, stood up and they all tried. They were instructed to apperate to the other side of the classroom. Lily did it first attempt and the professor was astounded and got Lily to demonstrate again. Lily did so willingly but then said to everyone "in California we learn how to apperate in 6th year so I have already done this."

Lily felt like Transfiguration would never end. It just kept going and going and going. But now it was all over and the four girls had already had dinner and were getting ready for the club. The four girls were the only 7th year Gryffindor girls thank god, or it would get a little complicated.

Once they had all picked out what they were wearing and put them on Lily surveyed everyone. Everyone looked so good. Sarah was wearing a short, denim skirt, black boots and a black, strappy top. Alex was wearing tight brown, stretchy pants and a black, very low V neck top, which all looked great on her. Caz was wearing a black dress. It was halter-neck dress and there where diamantes around the top of the dress, the dress was loose but it had a tight section around the waist, like a belt, and below the belt the material was a little gathered and the bottom then went down and finished mid thigh. It was very short and the bottom was a-symmetrical. Lily was wearing a short, black skirt and with a small boob-tube on top which showed off her belly button which she got pierced over the summer.

All of the girls looked stunning and they all had their make up and hair done and were ready to go.

"Wait how do we actually sneak out, there are students walking around still?" Lily asked

"It's simple. Sarah owns her own invisibility cloak which we wear and we go to a secret passage that goes into Hogsmeade." Alex explained.

"Right…. I think I'll just stick with following you guys" Lily said.

**A/N Ok hey guys! I'm going to cut the chapter off here but DON'T WORRY I have already written the next chapter and I will post it tomorrow if I get enough reviews! Na just joking I will post it tomorrow no matter what. So anyway are you guys proud of me or what! I wrote the last chapter yesterday and I got 10 reviews on it (well it and the 1st but they were posted at the same time) so because of those reviews I decided to write the chapters now! So by tomorrow night you will have like 4 chapters in 4 days… Am I good or what! Haha you don't have to answer that…… omg i swear every single time i write California i think of that song from the OC.. i love that show... and anyone who doesn't get the OC where they live.. well i feel sorry for them!**

**So anyway first of all I would just like to say stuff about James. Just because the girls think he is a man whore doesn't mean he is. The girl in the carriage, they could have just been talking ;).. anyway he is 17 and allowed to have fun. Just like Lily and the girls. Don't worry he will also change for Lily. Anyway omg I'm so annoyed… we got given these stupid chocolate boxes to sell for charity or something and now I cant stop eating them… there like all this Cadbury stuff and YUM… I already owe the box 3 and I only got them at lunch today. Anyway for all you people out there do you guys have shotgun? Have you ever heard of it? Well I'm from Sydney, Australia and I say it… they might not have said it in 198 whatever but they do now! And I couldn't resist. I was talking about toast and I couldn't resist sticking some vegemite in… I love it! Yummy… all true aussies love it! My sister is going to uni in Ohio in America and she hates it.. they don't sell vegemite over there so whenever she comes home she like stocks up on it! Anyway this is a really long a/n but I'm just going to make it longer! Most of the characters are based on someone.. well I think I'm sort of like Lily.. I look like her (I have red hair) I just added the belly button thing in coz I got mine done at Christmas.. Sarah is my best friend in real life to. Caz is one of my friends in real life and the stupid person who got me addicted to fan fiction.. dam her! And alex is also one of my friends so to them.. I LUV YOU GUYS.. they are my only friends who know about my addiction and they are reading this to! So anyway yeh I think that's it… REVIEW! And I will post the next chappie 2moz… BTW the next chappie is actually R rated.. you have been warned… btw I will also do reviewer replies next chappie… I just didn't get enough time now and I wanna go to bed… anyway**

**Luv phoebe**

p.s REVIEW!


	4. Chapter Four: first time for everything

Chapter 4

"I hate coming down this passage. It's so cramped and I'm scared the roof is going to cave in. It doesn't look very stable." Caz said.

"Who cares we are almost there" Sarah said.

The four girls stumbled out of the passage that lead into a dark alley of Hogsmeade, right near the club. They walked the rest of the way and found the club quickly. There was a long line and at the front of the line there was a bouncer checking peoples names off the list.

"Shit guys how are we going to get in" Alex said.

Lily looked around a bit and spotted a guy standing at the door to the club talking to some of the people that were walking in. He then walked over to the bouncer and was talking to him when Lily turned to the rest of her friends and said "guys see that guy talking to the bouncer, he looks really important and I will bet anything he is really important kind of guy with the club, maybe he even owns it. I'm going to go and talk and maybe flirt a bit and see if we can get in. And also a bonus he is fricken hot!"

Just as the guy was about to turn back and go back into the club Lily walked over to him and put on one of her most seductive smiles and said "hey, do you work here?"

They guy answered and said "yeah, me and my brother own this place"

"Ok you see me and my friends over there" Lily said indicating to Alex, Caz and Sarah "were just wondering if how do we get in"

"Sorry but you have to be on the list _and_ 21, by the looks of things you are neither of those, sorry" the guy said.

_Time for plan B,_ Lily thought. "Oh. Really" Lily said moving _very_ close to him. She started walking two of her fingers up his arm, towards his neck while saying "are. You. Sure. You. Don't. want. To. Make. A. special. Exception." Lily said walking her fingers further up and closer to his neck every word. Now her whole hand was up and hooked around his neck and was giving him one of her most seductive smile and he couldn't resist. He closed the gap between there mouths and gave her a hard, passionate kiss. His tongue brushed roughly against her lips and she quickly opened her mouth. _He is actually a really good get_ Lily thought to herself. The guy had pushed Lily roughly against the wall to the club that was behind them and was still kissing her passionately.

After almost a minute he broke the kiss to get some air, both breathing heavily Lily said "so does that mean we can go in?"

"hell yeah, you and your friends" he said.

"Thanks" Lily said and gave him one final quick kiss on the lips and beckoned for her friends to come over and they walked to the entry of the club.

"Holy shit Lily that was" Sarah started but Caz finished "fucking amazing"

All of the girls had a bit of a laugh about it.

"Yeah you know he was pretty hot and definetly a good get." Lily was saying as they walked into the club. "Wow this is awesome" Alex said refering to the club. It was massive, one whole wall taken up by a bar and flashing light and flashing stuff _everywhere_ and really good music playing. The four girls moved to the bar and ordered drinks. Since they were meant to be 21 to get into the bar, they didn't have to show I.D. They all ordered their drinks and a guy came up to Alex and asked her to dance. Alex looked at the rest of them and Lily said "go, have a good time."

An oldish man then comes and asks Lily if he could buy her a drink. Lily thinks about it then says "yeah sure, thanks" he called the bartender over and order 2 firewhiskys _not the first thing I would have chosen but so what_, Lily thought. After that round went he ordered another. Lily was definetly starting to feel a bit tipsy so decided to stop. The guy asked Lily to dance and Lily accepted. They went edge of the dancefloor and started to dance. The guy pulled Lily close and put his hands on her bum. She put her hands around his neck, even though she didn't really want to but thought it would only be nice because he brought her 2 drinks. This guy hand started getting steadily lower and Lily started getting a little worried. It came down her thigh then back up again and was coming up her skirt when Lily pulled away. But this didn't stop the guy. His one hand around her waist became very tight and his other hand was at the top of her thigh. Lily started getting scared. Everyone around her was dancing to the loud music and nobody heard her or saw her struggeling. _Damn those stupid lights and music, _Lily thought. Then out of nowhere the guy who owned the place came out and punched the guy who was dancing with Lily and he fell to the ground. The owner then signalled his security guards to take the man outside and kick him out.

"Are you ok" He said after the guy was taken out.

"Yeah thanks heaps for that, I was getting a little worried" Lily said.

"That's ok. Listen are you ok, how do you feel?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, he didn't do anything." Lily said.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, so anyway what's your name?" Lily asked

"I'm Andrew, what's your name?"

"I'm Lily. So Andrew, would you like to dance?"

Andrew laughed then nodded. They came together but not as close as before and Lily was happy. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. This felt really good to Lily and she liked it. There was a slowish song on and they started moving there hips slowly to it and Lily rested her head on his shoulder. She really liked this position. When the song ended a faster beat song came on. Lily loved dancing at clubs. Lily turned around so her back was into him and he adjusted his hands. Lily started grinding her ass into him and she quickly felt his reaction and heard him groan. Andrew turned Lily back around and kissed her very passionetly. She willingly oblidged and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. They broke apart minutes later gasping for breath then Andrew dived down and started kissing, biting and sucking her neck. Lily groaned, she couldn't help herself. It felt so good. He broke off and then went up to her ear and bit her lobe then whispered in her ear, "would you like to come up to my private room upstairs?"

Lily thought for a second and then willingly oblidged, her friends wouldn't mind if she was gone for just 10 minutes. They wouldn't even notice.

Lily followed him up the stairs until they came to a door. Andrew said the password and it unlocked and they went inside. This was a massive room with a massive bed. Andrew said a charm that locked the door and soundproofed it.

Andrew then turned around and kissed her passionetly again and led Lily to the bed and slowly lay Lily down and he lay on top of her.

"Are you sure" Andrew said

Lily nodded and kissed him again. Lily started pulling his shirt above his head and only broke the kiss quickly to pull it off. He had a really nice chest. Good abs and stomach muscles. He slowly started pulling Lily's small top over her head and quickly it was gone. One hand expertly undid her bra, while the other started massaging her breast. Lily started undoing the buckle for his belt and soon it was gone and Lily took of his pants along with his boxers. Andrew broke the kiss to suck on Lily's breast and at the same time started taking off Lily's undies. Soon everything was gone except for Lily's skirt and Andrew came back up to kiss Lily. Lily felt his hands sliding up her thighs and shivered when they came in contact with her warm, moist vagina. His fingers quickly entered her folds and started sliding in and out. He did all of this without breaking the kiss. He then quickly slid his fingers out and replaced them with his, now very hard, member. He thrust in and both of them groaned. They started going at a rhythm and Lily could feel herself coming closer to her peak. He started going faster and faster until finally, they came together. They screamed out each others names and then just lay there. Andrew was still inside of Lily until they both fully recovered. And then he slowly slid, reached for his wand and said "infertilitite" and pointed to Lily Uterus.

"So am I V.I.P now?" Lily said jokinly.

"Hell yeh"

Before Lily knew it, it was time to and her and her friends walked back to Hogwarts.

"So Lily, what did you and the owner guy get up to, I saw you two walking up the stairs!" Alex asked Lily.

"Um, well you know."

"Haha you two fucked!" Caz said

"Yeah. He was _really _good. You have no idea!" Lily said blushing

Everyone had a laugh and Lily added "and by the way, we are all V.I.P now!" Lily said laughing with the other girls. Before they knew it they were at the end of the passage and they picked up Sarah's invisibility cloak and went up to the common room and went to bed. It was about 2am. _Thank god tomorrow is Sunday_, Lily thought to herself.

A/N hey again guys! By the way sorry this is a day late.. yesterday I had school, then rowing, then a dance then a friend stayed over.. so I had no time even tho it was already written!.. Thank you so much for the reviews! It's so good to read reviews Anyway I know my spelling and grammer is shit, but I can't help it… I am so crap at english! BUT I have just officially got myself a beta, so hopefully it will improve! Anyway I can't believe so many of you haven't heard what Vegemite is! Anyway I don't know when I'll next update, definitely some time this week! Woo hoo I'm really happy now… Last night I went to the Pius dance.. some random guys schools.. anyway he got my number and as I was writing this he messaged me.. I didn't even think he would so I'm kinda on a high! Anyhoo I'm going to reply to all of those wonderful and sexy people who reviewed my sexy story! 

SharinLoveOne- my very first real reviewer (I reviewed my own story first! Im sad!) anyway thanks heaps for the review, it did mean a lot to me!

Irish Elf – I know James does seem like a player but we have hardly even seen him, give him a chance. He isn't that bad!

greengrl- thanks heaps for the inspiration and reviews!

BK- thanks heaps for your awesome review! Yay! Anyway don't worry James isn't as bad as he seems.. you are only getting a bad perspective of it.. you aren't getting James' perspective… James will become better

CharmedEnchantress- thanks for reviewing… it means heaps

yellowcard-1991- yeh thanks- I know there are heaps of spelling and stuff.. I'm crap at english.. but don't worry I have a betta lined up for next chapter onwards.. thanks heaps!

apotterlover- thanks for all your reviews! You live in California.. that is so cool! Ok question.. is there actually and Orange County there… I was talking about that to my friend and we were wondering if there actually was an OC… do you watch the OC? I find that so funny that people in completely different continents say shotgun.. that is so weird! Anyway onto Vegemite! Ok Vegemite is nothing like Jam (or jelly as you guys call it).. it's really hard to explain.. it's more salty then sugary.. sounds gross but is good… but more of an Australian thing

padfootsbiggestfan- yay I am so happy someone finds this funny! I was scared everyone would think it was boring and I would never get a review!

Miss Myrtle360- thanks for the review! It inspired me to go out and get a beta! Hopefully it would get better bcoz I really don't want to lose readers because of it… sorry about this chapter.. it hasn't been beta'ed yet so it will be crap… Sorry about Lily though, if you found her Ditzy and slutty last chapter then you are going to hate this chapter. To tell you the truth I have never in my life met a cheerleader.. we don't have them in Australia… anywhere. I always used to want to be one after I saw Bring it on… that used to be my favourite movie.

Bexxie- thanks heaps for your review.. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing (you're right that does sound really gay) anyway hope you liked this chapter… to tell you the truth I didn't really..

Roxenna- Wow! Long awesome review! I am so happy you like it! Anyway my sister was just in Boston.. she is in Columbus now but she was visiting a friend there.. Haha I love sirius to.. he is my favourite but James isn't close behind! I can't believe none of you have ever tried Vegemite.. I can't believe they don't have it in America! But anyway.. oh yeh Australia.. Every morning I wake up in the middle of the bush and I ride a Kangaroo to school 10 miles away! Haha no but seriously someone asked me if I had a pet kangaroo the other day and she was from… AMERICA! anyway no it's just like America.. but hotter guys! Yeh right now it's still pretty hot, but it's almost the end of summer… And that's still good because that means it's almost ski season (well still like 3 more months but almost!) :) yay anyway hoped you liked the chapter… you prob didn't but review and tell me if you did…


	5. Chapter Five: the prank

A/N Hey guys thanks for all the reviews but I'll talk about that at the end. Some reviewers said I should have more of the Marauderers in it and now that I think about it I fully agree. What kind of decent story doesn't have a bit more of them in there. So I was thinking about how I was going to manage it because this is Lily's POV, so I just figure I'll attempt a James POV this chapter so I can get more of them in… If that works out and you guys like it then I can do like Sirius POV's etc….. anyway on with the story!

Chapter 5-

James' POV:

James slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again when the light hit them. He had a splitting headache. He tried to remember last night, but it was all a blur. He gave up trying to think because it hurt his head to much.

"Padfoot" James moaned doing the first thing that came to his head. Sirius had never gotten a hangover in his life. Right now he would feel fine, unlike him.

"Yes prongs", Sirius said with way to much enthusiasm.

"Hangover potion" James managed to groan out through gritted teeth.

"Does that mean you want hangover potion?" Sirius asked

"YES"

"How much do you want it?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.

"Right now I'll do anything"

"_Anything?"_

"Yes Padfoot, _ANYTHING_, if you can just make this god forsaken headache go away"

Sirius went away for a few minutes then came back holding a parchment with writing on it in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"Ok sign right here and you can get the potion" Sirius said

"I can't open my fucking eyes because I have such a splitting fucking headache. Just _give it to me_"

Sirius picked up James' hand and said "ok just sign"

James did his best just so he could get the potion. Once he signed Sirius gave him the potion and he drank it immediately. He grimaced a bit because of the taste but he instantly felt 100 better.

"Thank you so much for that, by the way what did the parchment say?"

Sirius handed James the parchment and watched in amusement as James read it.

I, James Potter, swear that I will not have sex, or do any kind of sexual acts with a female for one month. If I fail in doing so, I will enter the annual lap of the great lake, and swim the whole lap butt naked.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious"

"I-"Sirius was cut off by James saying "ok I shouldn't have said that. I am not in the mood to hear one of your Sirius/Serious jokes. But come on this is stupid. All I wanted was some hangover potion.

"But you said you would do _ANYTHING _for some. And this is anything. But who cares, don't you think you can manage it?" Sirius teased

"Of course I can"

"Then what's the big deal?"

………………………………………………….

Remus and Peter came into the dormitory, obviously coming back from breakfast and sat on the floor next to Sirius and James.

"Hey guys, how do you feel after last night James?" Remus asked

"Don't ask" James said then added, "what actually happened last night, it was all kind of a blur to me?"

"Well it all started when Sirius got the smart idea of going to that new club that opened in Hogsmeade. We snuck into Hosgmeade and I don't know how you guys managed it but you and Sirius managed to talk, or should I say beg, the owner into letting us into the club and we got in and James, you spend practically the whole night at that massive bar they had and you got yourself seriously pissed" Remus started explaining

"And you did hook up with a seriously hot blonde and you spend most of the night with her!" Sirius said.

"Yeah and then Sirius got himself pretty pissed as well but nowhere near as bad as you James, and then Peter and me spent practically the whole night on these nice couches they had, because we figured someone had to get the two of you back here" Remus finished explaining.

"Oh well thanks then guys" James said.

"Yeah thanks. Anyway guess what James and I just did?" Sirius said

"What, what?" Peter said excitedly

"Ok calm down Peter. Well James said he would do _anything_ for a hangover potion and I decided to use this to my advantage. So look at the agreement we have come to" Sirius said while handing the parchment over to Remus

Remus read it and started laughing then handed it to Peter who also started laughing.

"James, I hate to say it but I have a feeling you will be swimming in that race butt naked. I'll be nice and enter to, to give you moral support. But I will be swimming in my swimmers." Remus said amused.

"Whatever. Anyway changing the subject, guys I just realised we haven't done a serious prank this whole year." Said James

"Oh my god Prongs, you're right. Those new first years would already be in a false sense of security." Said Sirius.

"I know, what were we thinking? The first years wouldn't even know who the Marauderers are." James said.

"Yes and that is a total tragedy now isn't it?" Remus said sarcastically

"Yes" both James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Those first years, and the whole school, might be starting to think that they are totally safe, and maybe some of them might be thinking that their in control of this place. It's a total tragedy. What will people do to amuse themselves without us? They would be so bored. That's what we must stop. We have to think of the mother of all pranks so people remember us." Sirius said.

"Um Sirius might I just remind you that James is head boy and I'm prefect" Remus said.

"First of all James isn't head boy yet, not for another… 6 days! And second when has authority ever stopped us?" Sirius said.

"Yeah I'm with Sirius; just maybe it doesn't have to be the mother of all pranks." James said.

"Ok fine maybe it doesn't have to be them_ mother_ of all pranks, how about the brother or sister or even the uncle." Sirius said.

"Wait I don't even understand what we are arguing about" Peter finally spoke up and said something.

"Oh Peter you never understand!" Sirius said casually.

"Hey that's mean…. I think." Peter said.

"Whatever, so what are we going to do for our prank?" Remus said.

"We could dye everybody on the Slytherin tables' hair fluoro green or pink." Suggested James.

"No James, don't you remember we did that in fifth year. Come on you are usually good at this." Sirius said.

"Ok we could ummm transfigure everyone's clothes. Or like make all the girls clothes disappear or something." James said

"Oh my god. You just gave me an awesome idea, no offence but yours was shit, anyway, ok you know like in nightmares how you are doing something then you look down and realise you are actually naked and then you freak out. Well how about we do that sort of thing to Snape, or even the whole Slytherin table. They will look down and think they are naked, but really they are fully clothed. So they start acting stupid and they look crazy!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I don't think-"

"I think it's a perfect idea" James said cutting Peter off.

"How are we actually going to do this? I don't know about you guys but I have no idea how to do something like that." Remus said.

"Yeah what would it even be, like a charm, transfiguration or potion?" Peter asked.

"Well I think a charm should do it, it should just be a kind of glamour." James said.

"But how will we find out how to do it?" Sirius asked.

"Library" Remus said.

"Oh no, no no no _no_. I have avoided that place for the last 6 years. I am not going in there now. It scares me. All the books, all the learning. NO!" Sirius said while starting to panic.

"Ok I'm with Padfoot. So who do we know that is really good at charms?" James asked

"Lily, that new girl. She is really good at charms." Remus said.

"I don't know, she is one of _those _girls" Sirius said referring to Alex, Caz and Sarah. The only girls that hate them and the only girls that can resist their charms.

"Maybe we should give it a shot, when she is alone. And maybe not all of us go, maybe just one. I'll go, I don't mind" James said.

"You just want to do it because she is one of the few women in the female population at this school who you haven't shagged and because she is hot!" Sirius said

"Oh piss off Padfoot. I'm just doing it because I have met her before and our brief meeting went well last time." James said.

"You mean your 30 second conversation on the platform?" Sirius teased.

"Whatever, I'll go and look for her now and hopefully she is alone." Said James.

………………………………………………….

James was in luck when he went down to the great hall for breakfast and found Lily there, miraculously all alone. James went down there and sat across from her.

"Hey" James said.

Lily winced a bit at the loud voice, but quickly recovered and said "can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually. Well you see-"

"You no what, I don't really care, the correct answer to that question was no, I can't help you." Lily snapped, interrupting him.

"Ok look how about"

"No, you look. I don't want to help you with whatever you want me for, and right now your voice is giving me and even bigger headache." Lily said interrupting him yet again.

_Why is she being so stubborn, I thought we got along well on the platform, I thought there might have even been something between us. But I spose' I was wrong. Or maybe it's her friends. _James thought to himself.

"Hangover? What were you doing last night?"

"Well that's none of your business"

"How about this, if I get you some hangover potion, will you do a small favour for me?"

"Well that depends what the 'small favour' is. And I am NOT going out with you, if that was the favour" Lily said thinking she knew just what he was going to ask.

"No that was not my question, for your information. What I wanted to know was if you will use your wonderfully advanced charms skills to help us."

"What would you need my help with?"

"Ok well you see, since you are new here you don't know anything about my friends and I."

"Oh no, I have heard a _lot_ about you and your friends."

"Really, what" James asked happily.

"That you are all man whores, dickheads, treat women like shit, have new girlfriends every week, pick on people that aren't as good as you. And the list goes on." Lily said.

"No, no no no. You see your friends have us all wrong. Well, you might be right with _some_ of those things, but you were mostly wrong. Now hear me out. My friends and I like to do small pranks on people who deserve them. Like the Slytherins for example. Now right now we are planning this wonderfully fabulous prank, where at dinner tonight, we will hopefully be playing a wonderful prank a few 'special' Slytherins where we put a glamour of some sort on them. They will look down and will think or see that their totally naked, but really they have all of their clothes on. Like in nightmares how you look down and you are totally naked. And that is where you come in. We have noticed how very talented you are in the art of charms, and not _just_ the charms that we learn at school. But right now that is what we need your help in. Can you help us?" James asked

"Why should I?"

"Well first of all, those speeches take a lot of time to think up, and I think that was pretty damn good and I put a lot of time and effort into it, and second I do believe you can use some hangover potion." James said.

"You know I really don't care how long it took you to come up with a stupid speech and I don't care about hangover potion. I just want you out of my face."

"Come on Lil', please?"

"Ok look the _only_ reason I am about to do this is to get you out of my face and to get rid of this fricken headache."

James looked like Christmas had come early when she said this then he said "ok, meet me in the common room in 5 minutes, I'll go grab your potion."

"Ok, whatever" Lily said while smiling inwardly to herself.

………………………………………………….

James walked over to Lily who was sitting on a couch. He handed her a bottle with a potion it, then said.

"Ok so what is the spell?" James said.

"Wait I don't trust this, is this really a hangover potion. How can I trust you?" Lily asked.

"Ok drink it and if you don't feel 100 better then you don't have to give me the spell." James said.

Lily agreed and drunk it and suddenly felt better. She didn't feel sick. She didn't have a headache. She didn't feel seedy. She actually did feel 100 better.

"Ok so the charm is Nakedareous. Just point your wand at them and whisper that. Make sure you don't move your wrist at all or anything. It's pretty simple and should work." Lily said.

"Thank you so much Lil'. Tonight will be hilarious!" James said.

"Oh, yes it will!" Lily said.

James walked back into his dormitory and met back up with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Guess what guys, I got it! I just used a bit of the Potter charm and she was all over me. She agreed. The charm is Nakedareous, just point your want and them, no wrist movements, and say it." James told them.

"Awesome" Said Sirius.

………………………………………………….

Later that night all four boys were sitting at the Gryffindor whispering there plans through.

"Ok so all four of us do a whole section of the Slytherin table. Peter you do from Knott, all the way to the end on the right. Sirius you do from Knott to Malfoy, Remus you do from Malfoy to Goyle. And I'll do from Goyle to the end." James said.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Nakedareous" All four boys whispered the last bit.

The four boys were concentrating so hard on the Slytherin table they didn't notice anything going on around them.

"I don't think it worked. Nobody is doing anything. Surely they would have noticed by now." Sirius said.

"I swear Snape is looking down at his feet right now, don't you think he would have noticed if it actually worked?" Remus said.

"Uuuh guys" said Peter

"What do you want Wormtail" Sirius said

"Uuuh- look um down" Peter said.

"What the fuck?" Sirius said first when he looked down. He was totally naked. All four boys were.

"Wait no, the spell just backfired. We can't really be naked. We're not. It's just an illusion. A glamour." James said, trying to convince himself more then anyone else.

Lily, who was sitting opposite the Marauderers, looked over to James and said "great look James, really suits you."

"We know it's not real. It's an illusion for your information. We are not that stupid" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, if it was just an illusion why can we see EACH OTHER" Remus said.

"Oh SHIT. It's real. This is like a nightmare come true. What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, starting to panic, thank god everyone was busy eating and not looking in their direction. They were sitting on the very end of the Gryffindor table.

"Good work Lil', I'm so proud of you. You are so smart!" Sarah said.

"Oh piss off" James said.

"Hey Sarah, look I'm begging you, can I borrow your Gryffindor robes, just for now. Please. I really didn't want to go along with this. I thought it was mean, but the others forced me into it. Please Sarah. I will make it up to you if you just do me this one favour" Remus said, trying to give Sarah his best puppy dog eyes.

Sarah looked at Alex, Caz and Lily with a look that clearly said 'should I?'

"Yeah, Remus is nice and deserves it. He is the only one out of that group though" said Alex.

Slowly more and more heads were starting to turn in the Marauderers direction. People were starting to go silent while looking at them. Or in the girls case, staring. Remus quickly slipped the robes on and looked almost normal. While James, Sirius and Peter looked very… strange. Although you could only see their chests, the rest was left to their imagination. Alex whispered to the others and said "it's pay back time!"

"SIRIUS, JAMES AND PETER. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Alex shouted out.

The whole great hall then turned to look at them. James did some very quick thinking and transfigured some hair on a certain part of himself into pants. He was so relieved when it actually worked, but it did hurt a fair bit, it felt like waxing. He then proceeded doing the same on Sirius and Peter. _Ew I really wish I didn't have to see that or do that. My god Peter is a pinner. _James thought to himself. Sirius looked at him with a thankful look on his face and James whispered "don't mention it".

By now most of the hall was looking at them wondering what was going on, and why those boys didn't have any shirts on. Sirius and James acted like there was nothing abnormal going on and they were meant to be doing it, but Peter was feeling very self conscious and looking around everywhere. And so he should have been, James and Sirius and perfect abs and 6 packs, whereas Peter just had flab.

James whispered to Sirius "I have an idea" and then pointed his wand toward the roof and said "heatamurus". They only recently learned that spell. It is a heating spell for if you are cold, but it can be powerful enough to heat a whole room if you put enough energy into it. Sirius got the idea and also whispered "heatamurus", and slowly but surely the heat of the room started steadily starting to rise. Soon it was up around 35°C. Everyone was starting to take their robes off because of the heat. Even some of the teachers were taking their robes off. But still none of the teachers had noticed James', Sirius' or Peters new uniforms.

The next thing that happened was that Greg Hemmingway, a sixth year Gryffindor who was sitting near the Marauderers, took his shirt off. He always was a kind of sheep to the Marauderers, but he was still hot nonetheless and did have a good chest. Then amazing all off his friends started taking off their shirts, and before they knew it, half of the male population had done it. The Marauderers started cracking up. This was hilarious. Alex, Lily, Sarah and Caz were just staring at the Marauders; they really thought they had them this time.

James saw this and leant over and said, "Nobody can prank the pranking kings."

Professor McGonagall had had enough. She stood up and shouted "alright that is enough. Coolamurus", instantly the great hall went back to the original temperature, "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I know you four had something to do with this, so you four will be receiving detentions. See me after dinner in my office. And for god sakes, all of you put your tops back on; it is not a pretty sight from up here."

"But Professor" Sirius started but was cut off my Professor McGonagall saying "I don't want to hear it Mr Black"

Sirius grumbled a reply and then looked at the girls sitting across from them, and looked at their faces which looked amused.

"This means war" Sirius said through gritted teeth to Alex, Caz, Lily and Sarah.

"So what is this, our 234th or 235th detention? I have lost count." James said.

"You're hopeless, it's 236th." Sirius said.

"How could I forget? They used to be so boring until we made those mirrors. I don't know how we used to survive them." James said.

"Hey guys what are you going to do, you kind of don't have a shirt on and don't even have one…." Remus said

"Simple solution" Sirius said as he walked over to Miranda, a sixth year Gryffindor. When he came close, Miranda looked up at him at him and blushed, he was walking straight for her. Sirius then sat down on the bench next to her.

"Hey Miranda" Sirius said

"H-Hey Sirius" Miranda said.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Sirius said.

"Are you serious?"

"That's my name, don't ware it out"

"Haha you are so funny, I would love to go out with you" She said.

"Great" Sirius said then leaned down and snogged her. Sirius pulled back and then said "hey could I borrow your robes, my shirt has kind of…. Disappeared."

"Yeah sure, anything you want. But do you have to put something on, you look so good without anything on" Miranda said.

"Yeah I know, but McGonagall is making me, sorry, listen I have to go back and sit with me friends, cya later" Sirius said

"Bye baby" Miranda said.

Sirius walked back to his friends and realised that James and miraculously, Peter to, had managed to get themselves some robes.

"I see that you are now going out with Miranda" James said.

"Yeah, I am seriously getting sick of girls being all over me, I just wish there could be a normal girl that I can go out with. Anyway you went out with her last year didn't you? Was she a good shag?" Sirius asked James

"Yeah she was ok, but my best was still Sue, that Slytherin girl." James said.

"Yeah I will have to get around to her, anyway I'm full, lets go back to the common rooms."

"Yeah ok"

………………………………………………….

A/N Hey everyone.. I am sorry for putting you all through the torture of reading that… I think it was a really crappy update if you ask me.. what do you guys think about it! Anyway I wasn't even going to start writing this until 2mozl.. but then I got all these wonderful reviews and I couldn't help myself.. and I had RS today (religious studies) at school.. BLUDGE! Yeh well sorry to all of you seriously religious people.. anyway we were meant to be looking up all of that stuff on the Columbine shooting (how is that religious anyway) and I was writing this on my laptop instead! The perfect crime lol.. still I did more then I usually do in RS.. usually I just sleep for like the whole 80min period..

Anyway I tried to make it longer because I like longer chapters and a reviewer said they liked longer chapters.. but I don't know.. I think I dragged on a bit… tell me what you guys thought about it.. anyway I did this story from the guys POV.. mainly kind of James' but I kind of drifted towards Sirius in the end.. well I cant help it.. I'm a crap writer! Well anyway I think sometime in the next 2 chapters there will be a nice Sirius/Miranda scene… Lol.. anyway tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thank you to ALL of these wonderful guys who keep reviewing and some of them being very faithful.. (don't leave me):

padfootsbiggestfan- yay thank you for your reviews!

Yellowcard-1991- you are one of my faithful readers and reviewers.. thank you sooo much.. anyway I tries to make it longer for you… it's like double the length it is normally… tell me what you think

Apotterlover- Hey… is there actually an OC.. cool.. anyway omg yes one tree hill.. it just started over here just before Christmas.. it is SO good.. haha I brought A cinderella story today on DVD.. I love that movie.. mainly coz Chad is so hot! We get like all of the shows you get over there.. but we are just like a season behind you.. so when you are on season 4.. we are only on season 3… like with friends.. I love that.. it kind of sucked because everyone knew what was going to happen in the final episode like months beforehand so it wasn't that much of a surprise that Rachael and Ross got together… Yeah I see what you mean about the OC… like now because ryan and marissa broke up.. marissa is now a lesbian.. wtf! Anyway don't stop reviewing or reading because you are my most faithful and I always look forward to your reviews!

Greengrl- hey.. another faithful reviewer! Yeah I am so sick of Lily being a good-two shoes, perfect student, head girl thing… this will hopefully turn out good!

Roxenna- haha thanks for the review.. well all of them.. without people like you this story prob wouldn't even be on chapter 2! Because of you I decided to put Sirius and Miranda together.. I know you all prob hate Miranda and think she is a dumb blonde.. well she kinda is.. but who cares.. there will be a Sirius sex scene just coz you asked nice! Don't worry Lily and James will end up together.. first some serious lust… then love!

Mrsjesspotter- hey jess.. thanks heaps for your review.. I like got it and read it and then I realised you were right.. I am so stupid.. there are none of the guys stuff in here.. so this chapter is thanks to you.. without you I would have had no inspiration.. anyway I hope you like it and read it and yeh… thanks so much.. keep reviewing!

sumeR's Girl- thanks for the review.. glad u like it!

LUV PHOEBE!


	6. Chapter Six: prank war is on

Chapter 6

"Ms Evans, what is the answer to question 6?" "Ms Evans?" Professor Binns said raising his voice a tad higher.

Lily was startled back into reality from her day dream in History of Magic. "Yes Professor?" "What is the answer to question 6?" Professor Binns repeated.

"Oh yeah um it's…" Lily heard somebody next to her whispering "b.. B" so she went with them and said "B".

"No Lily, the answer to question 6 is the Elf rebellion, not B" Professor Binns said.

Lily turned to see who had whispered her the answer and saw that it was James and him and his friends were sniggering. "Oh this means war" Lily whispered to James.

"Bring it on" James said.

"Oh it's already been brought" Lily said, cringing inwardly at how gay she sounded.

"Whatever" was the only reply James could think of.

Lily grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling a note to Sarah on it.

_Omg I HATE James, I see what all of you guys mean about him... he is a dick! - Lil_

_Hate to say I told you so lol! – Sarah_

_This is going to be fun haha! – Alex_

_Yeh we need to think up some kind of prank to pull on them- Lily_

_We could… do something with their hair? I don't know… they all love their hair! – Caz_

_Yeh we could make them go bald or something gross like that. – S_

_Haha yeh I rekon but how do we do it? – L_

_Simple put something into their shampoo. – A_

_Omg my leg hair stuff… hair removal cream, just shove some in the bottle… kind of gross but it will work…- C_

_Ew... good idea but gross.. shotgun not doing it! - A_

_Shotgun not doing it either! - C_

_Me neither… haha Lily! – S_

_Ok guys that is so not fair... I got the note last! – L_

_Dam to bad for you! Have fun in the guy's dorms! – A_

Just as Lily was about to reply the bell went and they all got up to leave.

"Finally it is lunch I'm soooo hungry" Alex said

"Your always hungry Alex, what do you expect?" Caz said.

"Haha Caz you're so funny" Alex responded sarcastically.

"Whatever shut up guys I say we get an early start on the prank, like while there eating lunch" Sarah said.

"Yeah I reckon, how about I go and do all of that stuff now and you guys just cover for me if anyone asks where I am" Lily said and with that she was making her way up to the Gryffindor dormitories. She made her way first up to the girls dorms to find the Caz' hair removal product and then made her way back into the common room, hoping to god that nobody decided to skip lunch. Lily quietly made her way up the stairs to the guy's dormitories and found the 7th year dorm and pushed the door open. What she saw next disgusted her. It looked like a bomb had exploded in there, 'this is going to be harder then I thought' Lily thought to herself.

She made her way into the bathroom and into the shower, she was surprised there was actually soap in there, she would have thought they didn't even know what that stuff was! Lily quickly located the shampoo bottles and squeezed some of the cream into each bottle,

Lily quickly hurried back down to the great hall for lunch just in time to catch the end. She made her way over to Caz, Alex and Sarah and sat down with them.

"Did you…" Caz started.

"Yeah" Lily finished off for her. All of the girls burst out laughing at this picturing what bald Marauders would look like, they couldn't wait.

"What do we have next period?" Sarah said

"We have fricken potions… so not in the mood… do u guys want to go to the dormitory and grab our stuff now?" Alex said.

"Yeah ok"

When they walked into their dorm room Sarah spotted an owl on the window sill and let it in. She looked at the name on the letter and it said 'Lily'.

"Hey Lil, there's an owl here addressed to you" Sarah said indicating to the owl; Lily walked over to it and took the letter from it and read it and started laughing.

"Hey guys listen to this:

Dear Lily, since you are now a VIP at the Magical Mayhem club, you will be receiving these weekly newsletters, the first issue is enclosed. I think that was from the owner dude and here is the newsletter listen to this I'll read it.

What's on this week at Magical Mayhem. From Monday to Friday we will be operating like normal from 6pm-3am and happy hour will be between 7-8pm and you will get Firewhisky shots for only 1 sickle so look out for that. This Saturday night we have our annual Masquerade party where everyone must dress up or at least wear a mask! It's always lots of fun so look out for that. Anyway hope to you there, Magical Mayhem.

Oh my god guys we HAVE to go this Saturday… how much fun does it sound like!"

"Yeah I reckon… but what if like all of the really ugly goblins go and wear masks... how would we know?" Alex asked

"Um Alex… don't you have a _boyfriend_? You know Amos..?" Caz asked

"Well yeah sort of… but he has been really cold towards me lately and he hasn't said a word to me for like the past 2 days and word is he is cheating on me with that bitch Ellie Doneil from Hufflepuff" Alex said then added "oh sorry Sarah"

"Aargh don't say that name around me" Sarah said.

"Why?" Lily asked

"She is like some random cousin of mine and I really hate her… I really hate family reunions" Sarah said.

"Ok whatever anyway so lets get back to this Saturday… are we all up for it?" Caz asked.

"Hell yeah!"

In potions the Marauders were all sitting together pretending to take on polyjuice potion, but they figured they didn't need to, they were the Marauders for got sakes, of course they had made it before. Instead they were passing notes to each other.

_Hey guys so just got the latest from the club in Hogsmead, apparently this Saturday night there is a Masquerade party, wanna go and check it out? – Prongs_

_Hell yeah that sounds like fun… haha – Padfoot_

_Yeah should be good, have u guys given any thought to what we are going to do to the girls? – Moony_

_Let's make their clothes disappear, VERY nice for us and humiliating for them! – Padfoot_

_No that is so unoriginal and crap Padfoot, we are the Marauders, we can do better. And by the way is that all u think about… girls naked!- Prongs_

_Haha prongs you're soo funny… can you see me laughing I'm practically falling of my chair- Paddy_

_Whatever we could… make their hair go fluoro pink or give them really ugly make up or something like that…- Prongs_

_We could steal all of their homework and modify it... lol... –Moony_

_We could…. Make them all loose their voices – Peter... oops I mean wormtail_

_Peter you're a dork… I say we start off with Padfoot's prank- Prongs_

The bell went and everyone got up and left potions. Remus, Peter, James and Sirius hung back to discuss their plans for the big prank while Lily, Sarah, Alex and Caz started walking back to the Gryffindor common room. On the way back a little first year came up to Lily and asked "are you Lily Evans?"

"Yep" Lily responded

"Here, this is for you" The little boy said and handed over an envelope with Lily written on the front. Lily opened it and recognised the writing as Dumbledore's.

Dear Lily,

As you hopefully remember you are head girl, and your week of settling in has now expired. Please come to my office tonight at 6pm for a meeting with the head boy and I. See you soon.

Professor Dumbledore

p.s I really like orange sherbet!

Lily read the last part and was very confused so she handed it to the other girls to read.

"Haha Lily I think this means the password to his office is Orange Sherbet. He always has odd little passwords like that." Caz explained

"Riiiiiiight"

Lily looked at her watch and it was 5:58 and she was walking through the halls of Hogwarts going to Dumbledore's office. Lily laughed silently to herself, she must be weird or something but every time she thinks of the name Hogwarts she starts laughing, come on who would name a school Hogwarts! Lily's mind started wandering to who could be head boy, to tell the truth she didn't even know who half the guys in her year were but she did know that there were some extremely hot ones! Lily was trying to think of the guys in her year that she did know, well there were the Marauders- of course- but she didn't think any of them had a hope of getting the position, even if she VERY secretly wanted James to get it _no Lily, you are NOT allowed to think of James like that, you HATE him- remember. You do not think he is hot or sweet or nice or dead sexy or SHUTUP_. She was having an argument inside her head she didn't even realise she was outside Dumbledore's office. She said "orange sherbet" and the gargoyle leaped aside, scary. She walked up the stairs and came to a door; she opened the door and nearly screamed. Inside was none other then "James Potter?"

"Hey Lil how are you going?" James said. He couldn't believe his luck when Dumbledore told him that Lily was the head girl.

Oh if she wasn't in front of the headmaster he would go down, he was not allowed to talk to her like that, she hates him. "YOU are the head boy?"

"It sure looks that way doesn't it" James said.

"Well then now the introductions have all been made, on with the meeting!" Dumbledore said.

Lily and the girls were walking back from dinner with the Marauders walking just behind them. They turned a corner on their way to the common room and what the girls saw shocked them. Amos was _actually _cheating on Alex with Ellie. Everyone thought that was just a rumour. What a dickhead. They were kissing each other right in the open where anyone could see. They were all just standing and staring at them and by this time the Marauders had turned the corner.

"Hey Alex I thought you were going out with that guy" Sirius called out when he saw what was going on up ahead. Amos heard and quickly broke apart with Ellie and looked up and caught sight of Alex.

"Oh my god Alex, it's not what it looks like, I swear." Amos said.

Alex just turned around and started to storm off with Amos chasing after her pleading for her to forgive him. Alex was so annoyed she went up to Sirius and kissed him very passionately. Everyone was shocked, including Sirius at the time, but after a couple of seconds he regained his compositor and he put his hand around her waist puller her closer and was kissing her back, he figured she was just doing it to get back at Amos, at she probably still hates him and is just using him, but he didn't care, she was fucking hot and a really good kisser!

Alex pulled back and looked at Amos and said "doesn't bother me, I have been cheating on you with Sirius, so it's good I was getting worried about how I was going to break up with you. Anyway cya, you can go now."

With that Amos turned and practically ran away. Once he was out of earshot Alex turned to Sirius and said "by the way, I do still hate you and the only reason I did that was to get back at Amos, and no, I will not go out with you."

"What makes you think I would want to ask you out? And I only did that because I absolutely hate Amos. And thanks to you I just cheated on my girlfriend. I have never ever cheated on anyone before, thanks very much." Sirius said, but he didn't really mean the first part of it because really he did like her, he just didn't want to admit it.

**A/N.. HEY EVERYBODY! Omg I am so so so so so so so so SO SORRY! Ok well I know I did say I will always update and bullshit like that but then I just kind of had writers block and couldn't think of anything to write and just kind of gave up. And then I went to England for rowing and that was taking up like absolutely all of my time, training leading up to it and the actual thing.. and yeah… but don't worry the story is back on track and it will not stop again! Thanks to all my wonderfully sexy nice reviewers… keep reviewing:) please please I beg you! If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update tomorrow… but that prob wont happen so don't worry I will update early next week… I PROMISE… and we get to find out what happens at the club… hmm that will be fun wink wink nudge nudge haha ;)**


	7. Chapter Seven: the club

Chapter 7:

The Marauders were up in their dormitory getting ready for Magical Mayhem, the new club in Hogsmead. Tonight was a special night though because they were hosting their first annual masquerade party, where everyone must dress up or at least cover their face. They had all decided on what their costume would be and they were simply transfiguring things into their costume.

Sirius, of course, had decided to dress up as a muggle thing called a devil. He had a small red mask on his face and horns, a tail and everything, they had recently learned about 'heaven and hell' in muggle studies, and Sirius figured he was kind of like the devil.

James, being to lazy to actually work hard on his costume, had stolen a suit of armour from a corridor and was wearing parts of it. He didn't really want to wear the helmet because sometimes he swears he can hear him singing or talk- well and also he wants to show off his sexy hair and some of his face, and how was he supposed to snog a girl with one of those on! So he was just wearing a small silver eye mask.

Peter, being as unoriginal as he was, was simply wearing a feathered mask and Remus, on the other hand, was getting paid 10 galleons, to dress up as a gay boy. He was wearing tight leather pants, no top on and a chain around his chest. He was so scared somebody he knew would see him, but who would he know at hogsmead. As long as he didn't drink ANYTHING and stayed under the invisibility cloak until just outside the door then he might just survive. Well anyway he thought back to James' bet with Sirius and figured he had the better of the two. It had been two weeks and somehow, extraordinarily James had managed to not shag anybody in that time, but he still had 2 more weeks, he wouldn't last! He would be doing the annual lap around the great lake swimming race totally butt naked!

"Hey boys are we all ready?" James asked.

"Hell yeah, let's get going!" Sirius replied.

They all got under the invisibility cloak and made there way there.

The boys walked through the door to the club and heard that great familiar sound of the music that was pumping. It felt so good for James, he could feel the hormones pumping through his body, even though everyone was wearing masks he could still sense the hot girls. There were some… interesting costumes must we say. James looked around the room and spotted a few hot girls dancing away in the middle of the dance floor. He looked at his friends and Wormtail had somehow already managed to lose them, so only James, Sirius and Remus went to the dance floor. James saw one of the hottest chicks ever, she was dressed up and wearing a short white dress, which showed off heaps of cleavage, and had a halo charmed to float above her head. She was dancing and grinding with this guy and just the way she was grinding him was looking so good and appealing. He had to get her to dance with him instead.

He walked up to the couple and put his arm around the girls waist and asked "May I cut in?"

She looked up at James and laughed and answered "sure."

She then put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her ass. _God she has a nice ass, and look at the size of those tits. Fuck yeah!_ James was thinking to himself. A new faster beat song came on and somehow they had come right up against each other. There was no air in between them, and the friction between them was just awesome, James was loving this!

The girl leaned up and whispered into James' ear, "so, my knight in shining armour, where are you from?"

James leaned up to her ear and whispered "if I told you I'd have to kill you" but his lips lingered there for a bit longer and sucked on her neck just below her ear. He went back up to her ear and said "so who are you then?"

She chuckled to said back to James "whoever you want me to be baby!" as a joke. James' lips soon found the mystery angels lips. It started off a small playful peck but then turned into a full out snog session. James was thoroughly enjoying himself; this had to be one of the best snogs ever.

James realised there was a wall almost just behind them, he led them both backwards, and put her back up against the wall and did all of this without breaking the kiss. He was letting one of his hands roam her body, first starting at her chest, and exploring all around them, but then his hormones got the best of him and very soon his hand was making it's way up the bottom of her dress along her inside thigh. It found it's destination very quickly, and started off by just teasing her, running his fingers very lightly along the top, but then slowly, went in. He felt her suck in a breath, and started pumping his hand. His lips made their way down to her collar bone and started, sucking and kissing her collar bone and pulse spot. He could hear her breathing speeding up, and he knew she was reaching her peak. His last few girlfriends had gone on and on about how 'talented' he was with his hands, what can he say. It's a gift!

His hand started moving faster and faster until finally all of her muscles contracted, and a soft moan escaped her lips. He covered her lips with his own again and retracted his arm and then he whispered in her ear "do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Fuck yeah… but where?" She answered.

"I know a place whe-" James started but was interrupted by someone coming up to them.

"Hey Lily, finally I found you, were leaving in 5 mins sorry, so wind it up with the guy and we will meet you outside!" Said the girl that interrupted them.

"Um I'm really sorry but I have to, you know, go bu-" The mystery woman started but James cut in and said "wait a minute, Lily? Lily Evans!"

"Wait a minute….. Potter? Oh my fucking god. Oh merlin. I've got to go." Lily said.

A million thoughts were going through James' head, what the fuck? He watched as Lily walked away and decided to go and find the others. _That was really messed up._

(The Girls POV.)

Lily was walking to the exit of the club trying to think what to do. Should she tell her friends? What should she do about James? She really REALLY enjoyed just then and from just that she would love to go out with him. But she can't… she hates him. She decided she would go into denial. Don't tell her friends, don't act differently around James.. I mean Potter. Just act like it was a random hottie you snogged.

"So Lils, who was that guy you were with?" Alex asked.

"Umm I don't know, just some random, he wouldn't tell me his name."

"Aww what a shame, he seemed pretty hot!" Caz said.

"Yeah I spose"

The girls made their way down the passageway and ducked under Alex's invisibility cloak and went back to their dormitory. Lily crawled into bed and laid there thinking about what she was going to do. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and that…. With James, it felt so good. She figured she needed to get herself a boyfriend to keep her mind off Potter. Her objective for tomorrow, get a guy. Who was that guy that the girls were talking about on my first night here, the guy that was checking me out? Oh yeah Troy Gallaway, Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. Me and the girls are going to have fun tomorrow. Little did Lily know that James was thinking along the same line, except not the whole get a boyfriend thing… it was more along the lines of get a girlfriend….. Lily

A/N

Hey guys.. sorry bout the short chapter but DON'T WORRY the next chapter is already written.. n sorry bout this chapter being like a week or something but I have exams right now and right now im MEANT to be studting… but fuck that.. it's only year 10 exams… no biggie.. anyway thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers.. lol n thanks el… And everyone else THANK YOU XOX… and I will do reviewer replies next chap to coz yeh… not enough time right now… and I'll probs update 2moz… only if you guys review! anyway luv all of u guys who are reading this!

3 phoebe

xox

p.s REVIEW… THE BUTTON IS JUST DOWN THERE.. CLICK IT

**\/\/\/\/**


	8. Chapter Eight: the aftermath

Once the girls had all gotten up from bed and changed into casual clothes they all walked down to the common room and the sight they saw made them all start laughing hysterically.

"It was THEM" Sirius screamed at pointed at them.

Peter, and by the looks of it Sirius too were both totally bald as a babies bum! Sirius was wearing a beanie and Peter was just bald and uncovered, but for some reason James and Remus were unharmed.

"What happened to you guys, what did we do?" Sarah asked trying to act all innocent, but it didn't work and she ended up cracking up.

"Well you see, apparently _somebody_ spiked our shampoo. Me, Pete and Jamsie were all having showers, and bloody Moony sending a letter while we were showering, and then when we got out the three of us were completely fricken bald. But then somehow James' hair just grew back to its original length in front of eyes, but that's normal for Prongs, for some reason you can't cut his hair. Anyway back to the topic, somehow something got into our shampoo, any ideas how?" Sirius said.

"Yeah good question, what ever happened to the whole, 'Nobody can prank the pranking king's thing'? Guess that kind of back fired on you!" Alex said.

"Oh and plus, payback for in History of Magic on Friday when James gave me the wrong answer." Lily said, but as she said it she couldn't look him in the eye.

Alex walked over to Sirius and took the beanie off his head and started laughing and said "I think it suits you Sirius, you look hot like that!"

The four girls started laughing again and then turned their backs on the Marauders and walked down to breakfast. Lily couldn't believe her luck, when they were walking to breakfast Lily saw Troy walking towards her. She decided to go for gold, she flashed him a _very_ flirty smile, he looked at her and they locked eyes for a second. Alex looked over at that very second and saw what was happening and did some _very _quick thinking and a second later Lily's bag that she was carrying had split down the seam, spilling her things everywhere.

"Shit" Lily said, she was already going bright red, how could that happen while Troy was watching.

"Hey Lil, we'll meet you in the Great Hall. OK?" Sarah said and kept walking. _How could they just leave me alone here?_

She worked out why a second later when Troy bent down and said "do you need some help?"

"Yeah thanks so much they would be great. It's Troy right, you're the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain yeah?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and you're Lily, that new student who has come from California that everyone has been gossiping about"

"Umm yeah I spose' that must be me!"

"So why did you move here from California?"

"My dad got a new job over here and my old school didn't board, so here I am!"

"You know I love your accent! It is so hot!"

"Really, I have heard so many people saying they hate American accents, do you really like it?"

"Yeah hey listen do you want to go for a walk outside? It's really nice outside, and you know since you are new and all I can show you around the grounds" Troy asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah sure, I'd love that" Lily said flashing him another one of her smiles.

They walked together outside and started just making petty talk and Troy was showing her all of the things outside. They ended up just sitting down next to the lake and taking their shoes off and dipping their feet in.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Troy asked.

"Yeah it's really great, I have made some really great friends already, it's so cool! And also AAAH" Lily screamed and took her feet out of the water and practically jumped onto Troy and grabbed his arm.

"Something just touched my foot, I swear something really weird feeling" Lily started

"Don't worry calm down that was just the giant squid, sorry forgot to tell you about that" Troy said as he put his arm around Lily's waist and started rubbing her lower back. She was now sitting right next to him and her hands still clutching his arm tightly. Lily felt like a bit of an idiot and let go of his arm while her heartbeat returned to its normal pace.

"So listen, I was wondering... um do you... you know... um wanna like to go out with me?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'd love to!" Lily said smiling. Troy was so happy he gave her a big hug.

When they broke apart Lily said, "hey listen I said I was going to meet my friends back in the great hall and I still need to grab some breakfast, so do you want to go back?"

"Sure" the two got up and walked hand in hand back to the castle and walked into the great hall. Lily spotted her friends, turned to Troy to say bye, and he kissed her on the cheek. Then out of nowhere someone shouted "WOO LILY EVANS AND TROY GALLAWAY. THE NEW HOTTEST COUPLE OF THE WEEK!" She turned around and realised it was Sirius friken Black and now almost every eye in the great hall was looking at her. "Whatever Sirius, so where is your new 'flavour of the week'. Don't tell me you have gone more then a week without another girlfriend? And plus why do you care about my life? Jealous are we?" Lily remarked back.

"For your information, and whoever else's, I have not had a girlfriend for 4 whole days." Sirius said.

"Wow Sirius, is that a record? But I think that might be because right now you're totally BALD!" Lily said and walked over to Sirius and pulled his beanie off his head and started laughing.

"Well maybe I'm just saving myself for someone special who actually has half a brain" Sirius said.

Lily almost laughed when she looked over to the Hufflepuff table and there were girls who quickly broke out whispering 'I think he might mean me, I love him so much'. That stupid little fan club of his.

"No, you are just saving yourself until your hair grows back so a girl would actually say yes" Lily said but knowing very well that all of the blonde bimbos who are part of the Sirius fan club would say yes in a second!

"Aww Evans you're jealous I'm not asking you! Now I realise why you're acting like this. Well Evans maybe someday your day will come, but I won't take that away from Jamsey, and you can't forget you also have that dear old heart throb Troy Gallaway. Just between you and me, I hear he is almost as good as me in bed, and that means he is _almost_ god!" Sirius said. That boy is such a weird boy. How the hell do I make a comeback to _that_? The whole Gryffindor table was in absolute hysterics, and a few from the surrounding tables. They knew Sirius was always like this, they loved it

"Um… riiiight… Sirius are you sure you are actually mentally stable in the head?"

"Yeah, we have been considering getting him testing for a while now, just never got around to it. We think he was dropped on his head as a baby" James said.

"Prongs ssssh you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that! And plus, whose side are you on!" Sirius said.

Dumbledore came up to the Gryffindor table and instantly the bickering was silenced and he said "James and Lily, we have a meeting in my office, in about 15mins at my office once you two have finished breakfast, see you soon."

Lily then took a seat between Sarah and Alex and grabbed some food and put it on her plate.

"So I take it you're now going out with Troy?"

"Wow, you managed to pick that up, I thought nobody would realise after what Sirius did"

Sarah started laughing a bit then controlled herself and said "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Riiiiight… whatever"

Lily walked into Dumbledore's office and was surprised James was already there, she thought she was on time? She sat in the seat next to James behind the desk and their meeting started up. They were talking about making a ball for the students who were staying home at Christmas time. They were simply deciding on the theme.

"Well you know I am quite fond of Masquerade balls. I went to one a while ago and it ended up being one of the best and funniest nights of my life" James said while taking a quick side glance at Lily and saw that she was also staring at him.

"Yes I do agree, they do end up being lots of fun, but it is always a big surprise when you find out the true identity, I mean a Slytherin could be dancing with a Gryffindor, and that could cause problems." Lily said.

"But that is part of the fun, and once dance with them without knowing who they are they kind of give you a chance and the people might do something they would not normally do in real life." James said taking another secretively glance at Lily and realised she was looking to his eyes again, but there was something different in her eyes, something he liked the look of. They both quickly looked back at Dumbledore and found him smirking. As Dumbledore went on talking somehow James hand made it to Lily's knee. They were sitting behind a high desk so Dumbledore would have no idea. Slowly James' hand was inching its way up Lily's leg _right in front of their headmaster_. Lily didn't know what to do, secretly she desperately wanted to be with James but she couldn't let that happen. She just kept a straight face and put one of her hands on top of his and slowly edged it back down her leg then off her body all together. And somehow it appeared again. Did he realise what he was doing to her. That dickhead. This time she didn't stop his hand. He was stroking her through her pants and she was having a _very_ hard time concentrating on what Dumbledore was saying while trying to keep a straight face. How could James make this feel _so _good when it is through her pants?

"Well I think that is a fantastic idea. You will be able to discuss it and work it out in your own time, and on that same note I must tell you about the heads dorms. The both of you have your own separate dormitories that are connected to the heads common room all to yourself. You are not obliged to use them and you can continue using you 7th year Gryffindor dorms but it is up to you. If you are up late working together then you may use the rooms. Well now, let's go and I will show you to them!" Dumbledore happily said while standing up.

"What?" Lily said snapping back to reality. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"You and James have the head dorms that you are encouraged to use but it is not compulsory. I will take you to them now"

As they were walking towards the heads dorms Dumbledore was walking ahead of Lily and James. James kept sneaking glances at Lily; Lily had to keep trying to remind herself that she had a boyfriend. Lily was trying very hard to make a list in her mind for why she hated James Potter, so she would stop thinking about him and about how good his lips on hers felt, but it wasn't very successful, and the list was abysmally short.

They made it to the heads dorms and Dumbledore told them the password which was "Niffler". When the portrait swung open Lily and James were both amazed. It was beautiful. It looked similar to the Gryffindor common room but much more….. comforting? Well whatever it was it was awesome.

"Well I will leave you two to get settled and the two of you must co-operate and organise the ball together. When you have agreed on ideas then you can come and tell me about them." Dumbledore said and with that he left.

When Dumbledore closed the portrait door behind him James turned to Lily and asked "so do you want to make it a masquerade ball?"

"Yeah whatever I don't mind" Lily said trying to ignore the fact that James was slowing coming towards her and trying to make eye contact.

"Well do you like masquerade balls or parties?"

"I wouldn't know I have never been to one" Lily said thinking that maybe if she denied it, it would go away.

"Oh come on Lily, don't try and deny it"

"I don't know what you're talking about James" Lily was now _very _aware of the fact that James was standing right in front of her. This is why she got a boyfriend, so she wouldn't be tempted by James Potter. But quite clearly it wasn't working and she wanted nothing more then the forbidden.

"Well I do remember, and I know you do. And I want more of it, it was hot, you were hot. And I know I have things that Gallaway can't give you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lily said trying desperately to resist James.

"Well how about I give you a little bit of a reminder" James said and closed the gap between his and Lily's lips and gave her a hot passionate and desperate kiss. Lily was kissing back just as passionately. Lily pushed James back against a couch that was just behind them and straddled him on the couch.

James slid her around so she was underneath him and slowly lowered his hand to her leg and slid it up the inside of her thigh. He navigated his hand into her and started doing his thing. He moved his mouth down to her neck and started sucking on her pulse point and he could feel her pulse increasing and breathing increasing and figured he was doing a good job with his hand. James was like the devil, this was so good and she wanted it so much but she couldn't do it.

"No James, look stop." Lily said, very out of breath and moved out from under James' bed and out the door of the heads dorm with James calling out her name and trying to get her to come back. Once she was outside the door she leant against the portrait door and waited for her breathing to become even and normal paced. Inside James was still lying on the couch trying to work out what happened. One minute they were talking, the next minute they were getting with each other and doing those kinds of things for the second time in less then 2 days. What the fuck?

A/N… oooh sooo… hmm.. well I really shouldn't make promises about when im going to update… I always seem to break them… haha anyway exams are over YAY… and there is 6 dys till the holidays and 7days till my FORMAL! IM SOO EXCITED (oh n just in case all of the yanks reading this a formal is just like a prom! ) anyyyyway please please review and I am going to do reviewer responses to all those wonderful and absolutely awesome people who reviewed this… LUV U ALL! Luv phoebe

Roxenna/ alphafemale08.. or whatever: HEY ok just a massive thanks so much for sticking with my story like most of the way through and reviewing even tho I am the shittest updater.. ill try and fix it I promise.. anyway there wasn't much of Sirius in here with another girl in this chapter but I PROMISE… well try my very best that next chapter u will throw in some Sirius with somebody… hmm maybe alex maybe someone else… haven't decided yet… what do you rekon? Anyway thanks again and since clearly you now know where the review button is you can use it again!

Ellie hey el how are you going… anyway just throwing this in coz u reviewed like everyone of my chapters… thanks heaps lol… anyway be nice and update again please! And I will get onto reading your stories I promise! Anyway cya soon sometime! And say hi to sarah for me… or maybe I will just below!

Leah HEY haha yeh I thought only the real aussies would actually get that whole vegemite thingy.. anyway thanks heaps for the review! And I know im a shitty updater but plz keep reading! Anyway luv ya!

Hmd hey thanks for the review!

Blue-knickers (but not really) hey haha love the name… ANYWAY thanks soo much for the review.. it kinda inspired me to get off my fat ass and actually write this chapter… luv ya heaps xx

Greengrl: I just have to say a MASSIVE thank you SO much… you are like my only original reader and reviewer… you have been with me from the start lol… hope you like the chapter and im wide open for suggestions!

Beyonce-85- haha hey thanks heaps for all of your many reviews! I do need more reviews on this story so thanks so much! Its people like you that make me love to write! Haha and im soo glad you liked it.. pleaser read and review and tell me if u hav any suggerstions!

Apotterlover Hey not sure if your still out there and reading coz u haven't reviewed for a few chappies I think.. anyway im doing reviewer replies for a few chapters so anyway I really hope you haven't stopped reading just coz im such a crap updater so if you are reading this then thanks heaps for reading.. lol n plz review if u r there!

Yellowcard-1991 hey thanks heaps for reviewing on like every chapter! You are an awesome reader of this story.. anyway thanks heaps.. luv ya! Plz review!

TanyaJPotter Hey thanks heaps for the review!

And anyone else who I missed I will only do reviewer responses for this chapter so review please! Ill update soon! I will… anyway..

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
